friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' New Girlfriend
"The One With Ross's New Girlfriend" is the second season premiere of Friends, which aired on September 21, 1995. Rachel tries to cope with Julie, Ross's new girlfriend, Phoebe gives Monica a bad haircut, and Chandler has an uncomfortable experience with Joey's tailor. Plot Having decided to tell Ross that she loves him (continuing from the cliff-hanger ending in The One Where Rachel Finds Out), Rachel goes to the airport to wait for him with a bunch of flowers. But Ross is not alone - he has a new girlfriend, Julie. We soon learn the two met in graduate school and reconnected in China. Rachel is crushed by the sight of her and tries to leave the airport, but falls and draws the attention of Ross and Julie, who greet her. Out of embarrassment, Rachel tries to make nice with Julie by pretending that her flowers are for her. Back at Monica's, the guys are waiting for Rachel and Ross to arrive from the airport. Monica notices the guys' new haircuts, which Phoebe did for them. Rachel arrives out of breath, visibly distressed, and tries to alert the rest about Ross and Julie, but fails to explain in time and Ross and Julie enter. Knowing her intentions when she left for Ross' arrival, the friends could not help but empathize the difficulty of Rachel with the new situation. Later at Central Perk, Rachel asks Chandler to talk with Ross as to get an explanation of how everything happened and how it's going with Julie. Chandler's talk with Ross fails to console Rachel, as Ross confirms that he's having a great time with Julie. When he starts receiving lovey-dovey phone calls from her at Monica and Rachel's apartment, Rachel can't deal with it and leaves to go somewhere unknown. The next morning, Rachel reveals what she "did" last night - Paolo. The friends aren't too happy to see Paolo, especially Ross, who is even less amused to hear what he was doing ("I do Raquel"). Meanwhile, Monica talks Phoebe into doing her hair. Phoebe is initially reluctant since she is worried that she won't live up to Monica's strict standards. Monica asks Phoebe to cut her hair like Demi Moore. However, Phoebe messes up the hairdo by confusing Demi Moore with actor Dudley Moore, giving Monica a short, mannish cut. Phoebe describes what she did to her to the guys, and makes Ross see her first to try and comfort her. With Ross out of the room, Joey takes the opportunity to talk to Rachel about how she's feeling, and makes her see sense by making her go for Ross. He points out that Ross had loved her for a decade, while he's only been with Julie for a couple weeks. Chandler, who needs some new pants, goes to Joey's tailor, Frankie, who inappropriately grabs Chandler by the crotch to "measure the in-seam". Chandler, however, becomes uncomfortable with this and tells Joey about it, describing Frankie as "a very bad man". Joey laughs Chandler off by telling him that that's how tailors measure pants, but Chandler and Ross make Joey reflect on it, shocking him. Rachel finally talks to Ross about Paolo and how last night was just a fling. Ross gets his feelings for Paolo, specifically that he's "scum", off his chest. He talks to Rachel how he thinks she should be with someone who considers himself lucky to have her - like he is with Julie. When she hears this, Rachel has nothing more to say to him, realizing that Ross is truly happy with Julie. She comes in to find Joey telling his father "that's not how they measure pants!" Phoebe asks Rachel how Andie MacDowell, who Julie asked the former to cut her hair like, wears her hair. Rachel gets her revenge by describing Andie MacDowell as "the guy from Planet Of The Apes". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom - Julie Cosimo Fusco - Paolo Buck Kartalian - Frankie the Tailor Tony Sagastizado I - Airplane Passenger (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Jeff Astrof & Mike Sikowitz Trivia *This is the last appearance of Cosimo Fusco as Paolo. *This is one of the few episodes to not feature an opening scene. *This is the first time Ross is picked on for his hairstyle. This would become a running joke over the years. *This is the first time Monica shrieks out her notorious catchphrase "I know!" *Rachel asks Ross if he and Julie are getting a cat together; which they almost do in "The One Where Ross Finds Out" (S2E7). *This is the only season premiere that picks up immediately after the last episode where the writers bother to explain the different looks of the actors, in this case the shorter hair of Matt Le Blanc and Matthew Perry. In future seasons, continuity was ignored. **Ross is the only one whose hair stays the same; all the other friends have shorter hair. *Joey's personal taylor is Celestino Custom Taylor, located in Madison Avenue in New York. *This is the first episode to have Ross' name in the title. *Demi Moore is mentioned who starred in the 1990 film Ghost, which also starred Patrick Swayze. Swayze also starred in the 1987 film, Dirty Dancing with Jennifer Grey, who starred as Mindy Hunter in the season 1 episode, The One With The Evil Orthodontist. *Matthew Perry stated in 2017 that the line "Okay, you have to stop the Q-tip when there's resistance" was his favorite of Chandler quip of the series. Goofs *Rachel is wearing a similar, but different dress than the one she wore in the previous episode (which was supposed to be the same day). * While examining Rachel's cut, Ross smears some of the blood. In the next few shots, the blood is no longer smeared. * When Monica is trying to convince Phoebe to cut her hair, she says that the last time Paolo was around her hair was "much shorter and cuter". Paolo was last present in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" (S1E12), however Monica's hair was considerably longer. Photos RossGirlfriend.jpg Rachelwatches.jpg 31FA528C-0E00-4A9D-81CA-E0861DD036DA extra.jpg Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes